The legend of Zelda: Song of History
by wildstar25
Summary: Follow the story of link, going back in time again. only with a twist! Link is a girl! and she has to save link from the game Ocarina of time! with new characters, old ones and new dudgeons to go through! Follow link and her friends as they save the world
1. Prolog: Learning the legend

**Welcome to The Legend of Zelda Song of history. It's like most of the games... but this one has a little twist ;). it i linked to Ocarina of .**

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA

Song of History

Prolog

It is said long ago, a young Hylian boy, named Link; went a long journey, to save the beautiful princess Zelda from the evil force of Ganon, a evil man set to rule the Country Hyrule. Link traveled to Hyrule to get the master sword. But he was not fit to be the hero just yet. The mater sword froze his mind for seven years, before he could beat the evil forces of Ganon. With the aid of his fairy Navi and the tri force of courage, link defeated him, and saved the princess and all of Hyrule forever.

Every 100 years the legends have been made by countless links across the ages. But I shall tell you one special story, for this was not a young boy who saved the damsel in distress but a girl by the same name of Link. It all started in the forest of the Kimury. A fair Hylian maiden gave birth to a young child who bore the marking of the triforce on her hand. When this child was born the family immediately set out for the castle of Hyrule to talk to the king. The family traveled many days to get there, and when they did they talked to the king and he had to call the sage of light. He said that this little baby girl was the reincarnation of the hero of time, Link. He said from then on that child will be called Link as well and be trained by the great swords man of Hyrule until she come to the age of 18 to take the Hylian knight test to protect the born price Zane. Since then young Link trained with her master. She had no idea of why and who her family is, all she knew was that she needed to train and had an odd birth mark on her left hand.


	2. Chapter 1: Link

Chapter 1

Link raced thought the trees. Her short blond hair flew behind her head. She jumped on the tree braches, as her baggy green clothes rustled in the wind she created with her speed. She closed her green blue eyes as she went through a large bundle of leaves.

"Come on! Hurry!" said a small dark blue fairy "Come on!". Link turned her head to the fairy. She was giving a dim dark blue light as her light blue wings moved so fast they couldn't be seen as he raced with her.

"Shut up Co-" her sentence was cut off as the account that she didn't see the large tree in front her. She fell to the ground face first.

"Whaaaaaaaa!" she screamed until she hit the grass on the hard ground. Link lay on the ground, her head pounded.

"Link what are you doing?! Get up! He's gonna catch you! Get up Get up!" the fairy said as she buzzed around link's head.

Link sighed in anger as she grabbed the blue fairy.

"SHUT UP CORA! It's your fault I'm here right now!" she yelled.

"Hey let go that hurts! Let go!"

"Not until you promise to keep you moth shut, you little pixy!" yelled Link angrily. The trees rustled in the clam breeze of summer evening. Link breathed in the warm air. Her large pointed ears twitched as she heard the sound of some one jumping on to the ground behind her. A deep large laugh came from the person, "Now now Link I don't think that's the proper way of treating your companion." Laughed the man.

"Ma-master Toshi!" said Link as she jumped up in shock when she faced her master. The man walked toward Link, rectangular glasses sat on his nose as he looked at her with his large gleaming ember eyes. His light brown hair flew lightly in the clam breeze. He was quite tall and was wearing a large brown coat. On his bark rested a sword and shield. He laughed with his light cheerfully voice.

Link sighed as she bowed to her master. "Sorry master." She said as she let go of the small blue fairy. Cora flew to Toshi "Toshi Toshi! You should punish her! He was hurting me!" she whined as she buzzed around his head. Toshi smiled at the fairy

"Shut up Cora." He said happily

"Wha..?" said Cora. "B-But Master!" she whined to him.

Link laughed as the master told her fairy off.

"Master I failed; sorry." She said sadly as her ears dropped down. She looked down at her feat. She sighed s her mater put his hand on her shoulder.

"Now, Now Link it is ok, today is your birthday! You should be happy. I wasn't testing you this was just for fun." He said calmly. Link looked up at her master

"But Master Toshi! I am 18 I should be ready to take the test now! But I just can't seem to do any thing right any more!" she cried to him. "How am I supposed to become a knight if I can't even run away from you? And I can't even seem to get my sword to hit any thing now!" she said angrily. Toshi sighed at his young apprentice.

"Link you are just nervous, it is fine I am sure you'll pass the test."

"But Master if I pass I'll never be able to see you! I'll have to be at the castle all the time!" she cried. She didn't want to leave her master. He was the closest thing to family to her.

"This is what all your fuss is about." He said as he looked at her with understanding eyes. "Do not worry Link. We can see each other still. Come now calm down, let's go home. Maiya must have diner ready by now." He said with a smile as he looked to the near sunset. Link looked at Toshi sadly.

"Ok..." she said softly to her self as she walked with him and Cora back to the house where she lived.

"HAPPY BIRTH DAY!" screamed Maiya and Toshi joyfully as link opening her eyes in front of the table. The aromas of all her favourite dishes filled the air and her nose. On her plat was bowl with a chowder soup, and some roasted bread for dipping.

"Thank you!" link said as she shoved a large spoonful of soup into her mouth. Her eyes widened "its wonderful Maiya!" she said as her took a hand full of bread and put it in her mouth. Maiya and Toshi laughed as they watched Link stuff her mouth. "Any thing for you honey! I want you to have a great super! You are leaving in the morning so you need to be full of energy." She said with a smile on her face. Link sighed with sadness "this will be my last dinner with you guys." Link said sadly as she gazed at Maiya, her long orange hair was up in a bun. She wore a baggy white shirt with an orange line around the end of her sleeves, and a long dark blue shirt. And a dirty white apron was tied around her. They finished there dinner is silence. Maiya put away the dishes.

"…I don't think I should go…" said Link finally "I should go next year, and help you guys here and improve my skills..." Toshi sighed as he got up and walked over to link. He bent down on his knees so he could be eye to eye with her. "Link, I'm not going to force you to go to the test. But you are at the peek of you learning. I can't teach you any more, all I can say to you is that you must do what you think is the best choice." He said. His ember eyes were soft as they gazed into hers; he brushed his hand lightly on her cheek as if she were a small child again. Small tears formed up in links eyes.

"I don't want to leave Toshi, you and Maiya are my only family I know, and I will never get to see you again." Link said as the tears tinkled down her cheek.

"Shh. It's ok; we will see each other I promise." He wiped away the tears and got up.

"You…promise?" link said as she looked up to him.

"I promise Link." He reassured her. Maiya walked over to Toshi and Link, a small parcel was in her hands. She put it in Links lap.

"This is a present from both me and Toshi, happy birthday Link." She said with a carrying smile. Link looked at Maiya and Toshi.

"W-why did you get me a present? You know you don't have to give me one." Link said, surprised. She started to take off the paper wrapping off the present. On the inside of the paper, was green tunic a belt, hat, shoes, chain nail, and a white under shirt and pants. "Wha-what are these?" Link asked as she gazed at the clothes.

"Those are the Hero's New cloth, it is said those are what the hero of time from long ago wore when he saved the Princes Zelda and Hyrule." said Toshi.

"He-hero's?! How do you have some hero's cloths?!" Links asked Toshi.

"It was giving to me by the sage of light, when I was giving you. They said to give it to you when you go to take the test." He said.

"But why ME?! Is it because of my birth mark?!" Link put the clothes on the table and stood up. "Am I going to be a knight because of this dumb birth mark?! I am going to leave you just because I have this dumb birth mark?!" she yelled as she stamped her foot on the ground. On her left hand three triangles showed up and the bottom left on shined the brightest. Link hand no idea what this was. Toshi once said that it was the triforce of courage, but she really care what it was, to her it was a curse, a curse that made her separate from her family, and train the hell out of her every day with master Toshi. Not that she didn't like being with Toshi and Maiya, she loved them like family. She just wished she could see her real mother and father. Link look away to the ground "I'll do the dumb test, and if that stupid sage of light is right then you'll here about me being a hero in a year. I'm going for a walk. Thanks for the food, I love you guys…." She said as she walked away and out the door.

Link walked by her self on the dark path in the forest near by. She stopped and gazed at the sky, it was dark blue with shines from the stars; the full moon gave a dim grey yellow light. Link sighed as she started to walk again. A cold breeze came up, she shivered and rubbed her arms with her hands as she continued to walk further into the forest. She stopped when she found her self at a small pool of water in a clearing. Link sat down on the grass her legs tucked into chest and her arms wrapped around it and looked at the pool. It shimmered like liquid star shine, and the reflection made the whole clearing glow a light blue colour. A small tinkling noise came from above Links head. She looked up and saw her dark blue fairy.

"Link! Hey what's wrong? Link?" she asked.

"It's...nothing. Hey Cora where were you at dinner?"

"Getting this." She said as she dropped a small blue object into links hands.

"What is this?" link asked as she looked at the blue object. I had hole and a blow hole to put your mouth on. It kind of looked like an ocarina. On the mouth peace was a small mark. Three triangles; just like the ones on her hand! "Cora! Where the hell did you get this?!" she asked. Her fairy as she moved to sit on her knees.

"Well I was just flying around the market place of Hyrule, and I saw this boy about your age with blue hair playing around. But then some adult came and he ran away, and dropped this. So I thought it looked cool and took it." Cora said happily.

"Cora! You frigging idiot!" Link said as she stood up and hit the dark blue fairy, with the instrument.

Cora fell to the ground as Link hit her. The fairy quickly went up to links face.

"What the hell was that for?! You should be saying thank you! I got that for you!" she yelled as she put her arms on her hips.

"You didn't get this! You stole it!" Link spat at Cora. "This doesn't belong to me! Now we need to find that kid and give it back!" Link sat back down on the cold grass. She gazed at the ocarina, more specifically at the triforce on it. Cora moved to links shoulder.

"Well sorry! I was just thinking of you..." she whined "could you at lest try to play it?" Cora asked. Link gave a sigh _well... it couldn't hurt._ She put her mouth to the ocarina and played a tune.

"That was nice Link!" Cora said sweetly to Link. Link stood up again and stared at the moon. She looked at Cora. "Come on it's getting late. We should go home." Link said to the dark blue fairy as she turned around towards the forest.

"Yah..." Cora said as she followed Link to the forest.


	3. Chapter 2: Leaving

Chapter 2

Link lay in her bed, half awake. She curled into a ball her knees close to her chest. She grasped her pillow in her arms, tears tinkling down her face. It was about five in the morning. She had been up for thirty minutes already, not moving. Link didn't want to move, she didn't want to get up and leave. She just wanted to freeze time, so nothing had to change. She curled up closer, closing her eyes.

_Why do I have to go..?_

_Because you need to save the world Link…_ said a soft female voice in her head.

_Who… Who are you?_

_That I can not say, not now. Link, you have to leave here, and become a knight. The fate of Hyrule as we know depends on it._

Links eyes drew open in shock. She quickly let go of her pillow, she turned around and sat on the corner of her bed. What she saw was amazing. A tall woman stood before her, she was glowing like a star. The woman had long brownish- blond hair, the end of her hair was put in a braid. One lock of hair on each side of her face were out of the braid and rested by her face, they ends of them were covered with ribbon. She had a pale peach skin with shimmer like thousands of crushed diamond, and her eyes were an aqua color. On her forehead rested a gold crown, with a large sapphire in the middle. She wore a snow white dress and a light purple shirt. On her dress was a gold jewel incrusted belt witch was attached to a piece of beige cloth with a unique pattern of the triforce and hyrulian crest. She had a Gold necklace and wore long white cloves and gold shoulder pieces.

Link sat there in aw.

"Th-The fate of Hyrule depends on me…?!" Link asked confused

"Yes. You have been chosen by fate; chosen to save every one." The woman said.

"But!" Link stood up "Why me!? Why do I have to save Hyrule? Can't some one else do it?!" Link yelled angrily. She gazed the woman with her blue eyes, waiting for an answer. The woman was about to speak as the floor rumbled. The Woman started to fade away.

"Wait! Tell me! Why do I have to save the world?!" link cried as she tried to reach the fading woman. The surrounding changed around her. The house had despaired as well and the woman. She was standing in a dried up field; fire sprouting every where. Monster covered the land where dead bodies did not. Dark clouds covered the blood red sky.

_You have to save the world Link. If you do not evil shall consume it, destroying every thing you know. It is up to you Link… _said the voice of the woman.

"Wait! Who did this? Where am I?!" Link screamed. A monster had spotted her. It charged toward Link, as did more and more monsters. Link reached to get her sword. It wasn't there. Monsters piled onto her stabbing here. She screamed as she was killed.

Link quickly opened her eyes to find her self in her bed. The sun was just about to rise. She got out of under the covers and sat at the edge of her bed. Sitting there for probably five minutes, before her got up. "It was just a dream…" She said to her self. Just a really bad dream. That's all it was right? That… couldn't really have been the fate of the world, could it? Well only if she didn't save it that is.

"How the hell am I going to save the world?" link sighed, as se went through her drawer. She was about to put on her farm close when she saw the green tunic sitting on her desk, as well as the ocarina. Link quickly got undressed and put on the chain nail, tunic, belt, boots, gloves and hat. She went to her mirror and put her one blue hoop earring on her left ear. She grabbed the ocarina off the desk and put it in her belt pouch. Link stretched a bit, getting comfortable to the new cloths.

"They fit perfectly… maybe… maybe I really am a hero." She said to her self as she rolled her shoulders.

Link went down stairs, were Toshi and Maiya and Cora, plus a huge aromatic breakfast on the table.

"Good morning, Link. We've been waiting for you." Toshi said with a proud voice, his ember eyes soft.

"Oh Honey, those clothes suite you perfectly!" Maiya said as she went up to link and gave her a gigantic hug, almost lifting link off the ground. "I can't believe your going link; it feels like yesterday when Toshi brought you home." Maiya brushed link's head, holding her tight. Small tears formed in Maiya's eyes and fell down her check. Link pushed away from Maiya to get out of her hug.

"Maiya don't cry, please. We don't want to start the water works going." Toshi laughed as he walked up to his wife and foster child. Link blushed at her master's comment.

"Hey!" Link spat. Toshi walked up to link and ruffled her hair a bit.

"Well sorry, but when to start to cry you can't stop!" he laughed

"So true!" Cora laughed as she spun around links head.

"Come on let's eat, you need to get going soon." Toshi said with a hint of sadness in his voice as he pulled up a chair to the table.

******

Link Sat upon her horse Epon, Looking down at Toshi and Maiya at the doorway.

"Link, it's time to go." Cora said simply "do you have every thing?" she asked

"Yep." Link replied. She looked at Toshi and Maiya at the doorway.

"I guess… this is good bye." Link said sadly. Maiya handed a bag to Link with out a word. She looked into the bag. It had some empty bottles, apples, and some bread.

"Thank you Maiya… I'll miss you." Link murmured. She Looked at Toshi Who all so had some thing in his hands. He walked over to Link and gave it to her. Link took of the Cloth that covered it. It was a sword!

"Master this it your sword!" Link exclaimed. Toshi smiled and pushed his glasses up his nose "Correction link, it WAS my sword. This belongs to you now." He said happily.

"I don't want to leave you Master. I'll miss you too much." Link Said sadly her pointed ears dropped.

Toshi took links hands and gazed into her blue eyes "I promise you link, we WILL see each other again. No matter what." He reassured her. He let go of her hands "Take that sword, and pass the exam. You'll do fine." He smiled. Link nodded with determination

"Yes Master!" she said with confidence as she took the sword.

(You got TOSHI'S SWORD! DA DA DA DAAAAAAH)

Toshi stepped back to his wife. Maiya buried her face in Toshi to fide her crying face.

"Good bye guys. I love you both! I'll see you again! I Promise!" Link said as she whipped her horse's rains to make him go. "I'll be a knight! Just you wait!" she said to her self and she waved good bye while Epon rode off into the horizon.

A dark man Laughed as he watched link through a mirror.

"You'll see them again alright… in Hell!" He laughed as a shadowy figure appeared behind the Man. "Dark, Kill those two. And make sure that she finds out one way, or an other!" he ordered the shadow.

"Yes master." It said as the shadow vanished into thin air.

"Looks like this is going to get interesting." He laughed


	4. Chapter 4: The Kindness of Strangers

Chapter 3

A dark shadow watched a girl around his age ride on a large brown horse. She was looking at a map with large sign confusion on her face, while a dark blue fairy nagged her about something. The girl yelled superiorly over the fairy as the continued to bicker. The shadow took the form of a 19 year old boy and walked over to the girl.

"Do you need help?" He asked with a wicked grin.

Link looked up from her map; beside her was a dark boy. He had the same hair cut as her only parted on the different side and his hair was light grey with darker steaks. His skin was more tan then Link making his glowing red eye pop out even more then they should. He had worn a dark grey tunic without chain mail only a white under shirt and white pants. He wore a large grin on his face. _What is he so happy about?_ Link thought to herself.

"I'm trying to find how to get to Castle town." She asked the boy "But I think I took the wrong path at the bridge… Do you know which way to go to get there from here?" She made a little smirk of embarrassment. Link was usually good with directions, it was almost like there was always a little map floating in the bottom corner of her eye but Cora wouldn't have shut up if Link didn't follow _her_ directions. The boy nodded

"Oh you can just cross over that field and take the path other there." He pointed to a nice brick path over the horizon. The sun was starting to set and silhouettes of some monsters we starting to show up. A shiver was sent down Links back as she saw a troll's head look over in her direction. The boy laughed a bit.

"There is an Inn over there." He point to a silhouette of a house. Link let a sigh of relief and called over her horse and climbed on her back.

"Thank you!" she said but the boy was gone. She looked around but the boy was nowhere to be seen. With the sunlight quickly fading Link raced to the Inn.


End file.
